Onírico
by HeavenlyEve
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles que participan en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Diciembre – 2015. Allen Walker" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas". Se puede despertar de la embriaguez de un sueño, de la lujuria, del alcohol.
1. Velocidad

**Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Diciembre – 2015. Allen Walker" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".**

 **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Drabbles:**

 **I. Velocidad - Juventud – 160 Palabras**

 **II. Sexo – Rated M – 151 Palabras**

 **III. Horror – Suspense – 114 Palabras**

 **IV. Despertar – Vergüenza – 116 Palabras**

* * *

 **I. Velocidad**

Juventud. Aquella época en que pareciera que somos invencibles. Cómo si ninguna cosa pudiera tocarnos, por más horribles que fueran las posibilidades.

Borrachos, Allen, Kanda y Lenalee salieron afirmándose mutuamente del bar. Allen intentaba encontrar las llaves del auto mientras Lena vomitaba sosteniéndose del moreno.

– Lenalee, se suponía que esta noche manejarías tú – reclamó el albino encontrando sus llaves

– Le tocaba a Kanda – logró decir la chica luego de limpiarse la boca con la manga de su vestido

– Maneja tú, Moyashi – dijo Kanda secamente – después de todo ninguno de los tres está en condiciones

– ¡Es Allen! ¡BaKanda! – Gritó Allen.

Pero inmediatamente después se largó a reir. Era cierto. Ninguno de los 3 estaba en condiciones, pero ya lo habían hecho antes.

– ¡Borracho manejo mejor! – Exclamó divertido mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del coche. Subieron, Kanda y Allen en los asientos delanteros. Lenalee acostada sobre el trasero.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el auto alcanzaba su máxima velocidad.


	2. Sexo

**Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Diciembre – 2015. Allen Walker" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".**

 **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Drabbles:**

 **I. Velocidad - Juventud – 160 Palabras**

 **II. Sexo – Rated M – 151 Palabras**

 **III. Horror – Suspense – 114 Palabras**

 **IV. Despertar – Vergüenza – 116 Palabras**

* * *

 **II. Sexo**

Allen, Kanda y Lenalee estaban en un descampado. El alcohol acumulado los obligó a parar con ganas de orinar. Allen y Lena esperaban a Kanda junto al automóvil cuando de pronto ella comenzó a quitarse la camiseta

– Tengo calor – dijo la chica mientras sofocada luchaba por sacarse la prenda

– Yo te ayudo – dijo Allen quitándosela rápidamente

Los pechos de Lena quedaron expuestos y Allen acercó su mano a ellos, acariciándolos, haciendo que Lenalee gimiera y pidiera su boca. Allen obedeció; mordió, beso, succionó.

Pronto Kanda regresó y al encontrarse con semejante espectáculo sintió su miembro endurecer.

No dudó en aceptar la invitación que la chica le hizo con su mano y fue hasta ellos. Se posicionó tras la chica y metió sus manos bajo la falda de ella mientras pegaba sus nalgas contra erección.

Embriagados en alcohol y lujuria se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones y tuvieron sexo de a tres.


	3. Horror

**Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Diciembre – 2015. Allen Walker" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".**

 **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Drabbles:**

 **I. Velocidad - Juventud – 160 Palabras**

 **II. Sexo – Rated M – 151 Palabras**

 **III. Horror – Suspense – 114 Palabras**

 **IV. Despertar – Vergüenza – 116 Palabras**

* * *

 **III. Horror**

Allen volvió al volante. Manejaba velozmente mientras a su lado Lenalee reían sentada sobre Kanda.

Besaba al chico de largo cabello con entusiasmo, pero pronto deseo sentir también los labios del albino. Sin pensarlo llevó sus labios sobre los de Allen, quien recibió y devolvió con entusiasmo aquel húmedo beso.

Pero en cuanto la chica se separó de él, para volver a abrazarse de Kanda, el rostro de Allen sólo pudo expresar el horror: Un camión de los grandes, de esos que llevaban automóviles entró en su campo de visión, estaba demasiado cerca para alcanzar a frenar. Aún así lo intentó.

Su pie desesperadamente contra el pedal del freno fue lo último que recordó.


	4. Despertar

**Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto "Mes de Apreciación Diciembre – 2015. Allen Walker" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".**

 **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Drabbles:**

 **I. Velocidad - Juventud – 160 Palabras**

 **II. Sexo – Rated M – 151 Palabras**

 **III. Horror – Suspense – 114 Palabras**

 **IV. Despertar – Vergüenza – 116 Palabras**

* * *

 **IV. Despertar**

El grito de Allen se escuchó por toda la sala de clases. Sus compañeros se sobresaltaron y el profesor de teología frunció el ceño

– ¿Otra vez durmiendo señor Walker? – Fue la fría voz que lo trajo de regreso al presente.

Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en la universidad, en clases de teología y rodeado por sus compañeros.

– ¿Allen, estás bien? – Sintió la voz femenina proveniente de su costado.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Lenalle. Kanda también estaba en su campo visual, mirándolo cabreado.

En ese momento recordó su sueño y una sonrojo violento le hizo arder el rostro. Pasó su mano por su blanco cabello algo nervioso

– Por Dios, ¡qué cosas sueñas! – Murmuró avergonzado.


End file.
